


Coconut Water

by Dan_the_Wizard01



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Coconut water solves everything, Implied relationship things, They're dorks?, Tim and Damian are smug shits, Tim at least, Word count: 500, first ao3 post, i love them anyway, my first post here, platonic relations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_the_Wizard01/pseuds/Dan_the_Wizard01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian smirked triumphantly.</p><p>It was definitely the little victories that mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coconut Water

  “Maybe instead of drinking so much pineapple juice, you should drink coconut water? Doesn’t the El clone love coconut?”

  The hiss that Timothy swats at Damian is jagged, sharp, like a throwing star. (Or in their cases, a Batarang.) It’s nothing nice at all, but between the two of them, what is nice? The youngest Wayne laughs haughtily, watching any and all civility dissipate from the moderate gravel of his voice. (Damian can’t help but notice how much it sounds like their father’s voice, and makes note of it for future reference.)

  “You’ve been interacting with Dick too much,” he pauses and spits out a low “brat,” before he continues on with his thought. “Besides, aren’t you just a bit young to give me such implicative advice like that? You’re, what? Seven?”

  The bark of laughter that spills from Damian’s throat sounds sick, more like a cough, and tumbles through the nearby rooms with an echo of bitter humor. Stephanie called from her room next door, pounding against the wall in frustration. Their bickering was interrupting hers and Cass’ “meditation.” (Damian suspected some sort of… “other” activities occurring also, but if they were, they were quiet, neat, and made little to no mess afterwards, so why did it matter to him?)

  “I’ll have you know, Drake, that ‘seven’ is the new ‘twenty!’” Damian retorts with a wicked curl of his mouth, teeth drawing out to pull on his lower lip, muffling a small laugh (one of a kinder nature than his previous ones; he couldn’t let Timothy think he’d gone soft!).

  Timothy’s expression, though far more stoic in features than any of the other protégés, lightens a bit. His nose is scrunched, eyes half-open, but filled with uncanny knowledge and a moment of lightheartedness, mouth twisted into some misshapen form of a grin, teeth showing and everything. Damian rarely saw this side to Tim; however, that could be because the younger was always trying to get under his skin and make him itch with annoyance.

  “Oh, of course. Silly me,” Drake replies incredulously.

  “Yes, ‘silly you,’ indeed, Drake,” Damian retorts with a smug, smug grin.

  Drake shakes his head, nails raking across the bottom of his jaw. For once, the two weren’t being malicious. They were magnanimous, almost noble with each other in how they acted. One could say they were even acting like adults, instead of their usual, bickering, child-like selves.  Damian couldn’t help how his chest felt warm about their situation. It was akin to something he and Grayson would have, back when the eldest Wayne took up the mantle of “The Dark Knight.”

  “Now, before we delve deeper in this ludicrous mess of wits, I am going to leave. I do have things I need to do,” Timothy responded succinctly before Damian could extract another word.

  As the noiret teen left, though, he reached inside the communal fridge, and snagged a can of sparkling coconut water.

  Damian smirked triumphantly.

  It was definitely the little victories that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little (really little) thing for a prompt I asked friends to give me on Twitter. Criticism is absolutely welcome!


End file.
